rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Widow
}|GetValue= } | name = The Old Widow | implemented = 7.4 | hp = 3200 | exp = 4200 | ratio = 1.3125 | summon = -- | convince = -- | creatureclass = Invertebrates | primarytype = Arachnids | isboss = yes | abilities = Melee (0-700), Poison Missile (200-350), Great Poison Bomb, Summons 0-2 Giant Spiders, Poison, Paralysis, Haste, Self-Healing (230-270). | maxdmg = 1050 (1800 with 2 Giant Spiders) | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility. | physicalDmgMod = 80% In the task area: If your level is below 90, it's wise to use Stone Skin Amulets (2-4 may be enough) and Might Rings to increase you chances. Mages: This is a hard monster to solo as a mage, try not to face it below level 80 as 2,000+ mana and the use of Great Mana Potions are recommended. Since it is a very fast creature, if you can't use Wild Growth runes (only for Druids), you will have to block it. Use Magic Shield because it can hit 600 easily. Unlike Giant Spiders, The Old Widow is strong to Fire Damage so Hell's Core will hit less. Take a Wand of Voodoo or Underworld Rod and attack it with Sudden Death while drinking plenty of Mana Potions. Terra Set is also recommended, although you might want to wear a Protection Amulet or Stone Skin Amulet rather than Terra Amulet. If your level is below 60 then you will most likely die even with Magic Shield, however, it is possible for a level 60 mage to solo The Old Widow using Energy Walls and Sudden Death runes. Paladins: Level 80+ can kill it by using Assassin Stars and Energy Ring. Before you pass into the teleport, make sure you use haste or Strong Haste to avoid being trapped and once you get inside the boss room, run south inside a small corridor, where you can block The Old Widow alone and keep using Strong Mana Potions or Great Spirit Potions when your mana falls low. Knights: You can lure her to west, and trap yourself having only 2 sqm in front of you, doing this, you will avoid the attack of one Giant Spider that she summons. Level 80+ can kill it by using Defensive Fighting. Great Health Potions and Fierce Berserk. Always drink Mana Potions and use Fierce Berserk with full hp. If your level is below 80 you will have high chances to die, because The Old Widow will deal you more damage than the one you can recover. In the special area of Killing in the Name of... Quest, knights should stand a tile south to the portal so that only The Old Widow attack you. It is highly recommended to cast Blood Rage, then combine with Berserk, Fierce Berserk, Brutal Strike and Front Sweep. | loot = 0-90 gp, 0-10 Platinum Coin, 0-3 Spider Silk, Brass Legs, Steel Helmet, Knight Armor, Knight Legs (semi-rare), Time Ring (semi-rare), Energy Ring (semi-rare), Stealth Ring (semi-rare), 0-4 Great Health Potion (semi-rare), Sweet Smelling Bait (semi-rare), Spool of Yarn (semi-rare), Platinum Amulet (rare), Dreaded Cleaver (rare), Bloody Edge (rare). }}